


天使的耻骨

by ForN



Category: ATARU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForN/pseuds/ForN
Summary: 沢チョコ。R15，犯罪臭，雷。





	天使的耻骨

泽原本正在做美梦。  
他梦见自己出了写真集，搜查一课竞相传阅，每个人都夸赞他的帅气浓颜。  
正当他美滋滋闭着眼睛摆弄卷曲的前发时，怀里的写真集忽然被一只用袖口裹住一半的手抽走了。  
穿着卡其色外套、斜跨一只白色背包的小个头男子歪着脑袋翻了两下写真集，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，很快便兴趣缺缺，迈着小小的脚步啪嗒啪嗒走开了，撅着嘴巴念叨“咻咻”两声，顺手把他的写真集扔进垃圾桶里。  
“啊——————”  
梦里的泽伸长手大喊着扑过去抱住对方，终究还是差一步没有抢救下来，眼睁睁看着自己的俊脸与不可回收垃圾亲密接触。  
……啊咧等一下。  
待意识到怀里绵软温热的触感时，泽在梦里愣住了。要知道那个对身体接触十分洁癖的chokozai几乎从来不让蛯名和拉里之外的人触碰——对拉里的触碰有时甚至也不清不愿的。  
而面前乖巧的“chokozai”轻轻地用双臂圈住泽的腰背。  
怀里的人踮着脚尖仰起头来，泽愣在脸颊被对方过长的睫毛轻扫过的触感里，下一秒下巴上传来一阵细小而湿润的疼痛。  
chokozai咬了他一口。  
“…主任。”  
无垢的天使低语道，眼瞳中的光芒纯净诱人。

 

有时候泽不知道该把这种状态叫做“跟朋友合住”、“养孩子”还是“养宠物”。  
甚至都不知道是否能将他们的关系定义为朋友。对方是个如白纸般的35岁的小孩子，可他不像蛯名一样擅长从白纸上读取情绪，也不像蛯名一样被允许进行亲昵的肢体接触。大多时候那个男子在泽眼里看来是个聪明可爱但参不透的漂亮洋娃娃。  
男子确实在很多地方像个人偶。定时摄入固定的食物，在固定的时间点做清洗，电池用完后会忽然倒下；复述周遭大人说的话，连续教授三遍的事物会被防火墙判定为来源可靠的信息，安装在脑海中立刻照做。  
那这样的事究竟曾被教授过多少次呢？  
泽猛地惊醒了。  
荒诞的梦境太过令他动摇，他喘着气，在黑暗里睁开眼睛——一个毛茸茸的脑袋趴伏在他胸口，同梦境里一样，用甜而微哑的细小声音低语：  
“讷讷，主任。”  
泽转起发蒙的脑子，拍拍床侧，印了自己脸的大型抱枕早被丢到下层躺冷地板，而身边的热源不知何时顺着梯子爬了上来，仿佛奶猫找妈妈似的正试图往他被窝里供。  
“等、chokozai……你是冷吗？”  
停下动作的男子在黑暗里重重点头。  
泽打开床头灯，chokozai因光源皱着鼻子眯起眼睛，顺势打了个喷嚏。泽立刻掀起被子角让这个怕冷的同居人进来取暖，却在这时发现一件无比尴尬的事情——  
“？”  
他的同居人也发现了。歪着脑袋盯住被子隆起的地方。  
戳戳。  
“啊————！”  
“？？？”  
泽大叫起来，双手捂住股间往墙壁一侧闪躲——其实他更想捂脸。chokozai的脑袋歪成更加疑惑的角度，戳过他股间的指尖停在半空中摇摇晃晃。  
“chokozai，听我说，咳…”泽刑警坐直，捻弄蜷曲的刘海儿遮掩动摇心情，尽力控制自己的表情语调认真得如同第一次对儿子进行性教育的老爸：“这种事情成年男性都会有，是正常生理反应。正常的、正常的、正常的。”  
“……”  
嗯？update呢？  
泽正疑惑于迟迟未出现的决定台词，下巴上传来与梦中相似的、细小而湿润的疼痛。  
现实与荒诞梦境重合，他再次听到天使无垢的诱人邀约——  
“讷讷，主任。”  
随着chokozai跨坐到他身上的动作，对方半勃已久的东西也顺势抵到他的腰腹处。  
泽忽然明白过来没有update的原因。如他所说那是常识，而不知道的人其实只有他而已。

他的手停在对方的裤头上，迟迟下不了决心。  
这让等待已久的同居人很不开心。像孩子一样嘟起的嘴唇贴到他下巴的胡茬丛里，长开小巧的嘴巴又要咬下去。  
“嘶！疼！”  
做错事的孩子自知闯祸，一边扬起大眼睛窥探他的表情，一边吐出一点点舌尖去安抚胡茬丛里的刚被他啃出的印记。  
泽表情复杂地与那双窥上来的大眼睛对视了。  
是谁教他这么做的，答案显而易见。泽在心里把那个控制欲极强的白西装男人骂了999遍，在最后一边时想——带着一丁点儿的得意——那男人一定不曾料到，chokozai会把他教授的东西用在别的男人身上。  
像这样，想要请求别人帮忙处理性欲时，学会的——  
“主任，主任。”  
chokozai反复叨念他的名字，乖巧可爱的亲吻漫无章法地零散落在泽的下巴、唇际和脸侧。借助床头灯暧昧的光芒，泽看到那双浓密纤长的睫毛低拢着，就在自己眼前几厘米的地方打颤；通常干燥不已的粉色薄唇被唾液打湿成果冻似的晶亮色泽，嘟得高高的，与不满的瞪视一起传达主人不耐烦的心情。  
他差点忘了chokozai是个急性子。  
chokozai长大嘴巴，泽能看到粉嫩的舌尖抵在整齐的白色齿列内侧——紧接着啊呜一口啃在他喉结上。泽发出一声闷哼，脑袋条件发射后仰过去磕在床头，头晕脑胀时候，这个咬人的坏蛋沿着他的身体滑下去，被萌萌袖裹住的双手用露在外面的半截指尖动作笨拙地开始解他睡裤的系带。  
“喂！等等等一哈！”  
过于慌张，关西腔不自觉窜出来了。  
啊啊，又是这种乖巧无垢的眼神。  
泽用力晃了晃物理和精神两种层面上都很疼的脑袋。深吸一口气。  
“chokozai君只是想解决普通的身体反应对不对？”  
而灯光下的大眼睛眨了眨，不知听没听得懂他说的话，只遵循之前白西装男人的教导，呢喃着“主任”二字，不带欲望的亲吻正正落在泽的双唇上，发出一声响亮无比的“啵”。

这么说可能有些奇怪。握住同居人的性器时，他终于有了chokozai并非人偶的实感。  
像个普通男人会有的反应，被抚摸时，跨坐在泽身上的小家伙从喉咙里滚过低沉的两声呜咽，呼吸也跟着被打乱了。  
从根部收紧手指，向上抚慰到顶端。另一只扶在对方腰间的手能清楚感受到怀里整个身体因为快感而轻轻发抖。当他再次重复抚慰的动作时，打颤的膝盖终于支撑不住身体，chokozai一脑袋扎进他颈间，上半身瘫软在他怀里，仿佛一只被抽走骨头的猫。  
随着手里上下摩擦中逐渐加强的水声，埋首在泽颈间的猫咪也发出细小的哼声。  
“呜……呜呜……”  
哼声沾染上哭腔，泽怕哪里捏疼对方了连忙停下来。  
“……抱歉抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”  
“呜呜……！”埋在肩头的哭声更浓了。泽慌张地偏头去看chokozai的表情，正撞上簇成一团的八字眉下面一双水润润的大眼睛委委屈屈瞪过来。  
“——啊！”  
下一秒泽惨叫出声。  
得不到想要的东西就咬人的毛病究竟又是谁教的啊！  
颈侧被咬出一圈深深的齿痕。罪魁祸首叼住他的那块皮肉并没有松口，同时泽吃惊地感受到，手里的东西正随着对方轻轻晃起来的腰部，主动在他手心里胡乱蹭起来。  
原来是抗议的哭声。这孩子喜欢力道更强的抚慰方式。  
按照对方想要的那样加重力道和速度，跨坐在自己上方的身体很快又像被捏住尾巴根的猫咪的一样乖顺地软下来，趴在泽的怀里小口小口地喘气。  
泽的另一只手顺着肩头毛茸茸的脑袋抚摸下来。想到这副看起来仿若幼儿体型一样白白软软的身体每天只定时定量摄入少到可怜的食物，此刻精瘦硌人的手感也不叫人吃惊了。隔着乳白色的连帽衫，泽手掌心里横亘的两片肩胛骨正在发烫，仿佛真的要从这副小小的身体里冒出翅膀。

在他手掌中颤抖着吐精的洋娃娃像断电一样栽进他怀里。  
泽哭笑不得地四处摸索床头的纸巾。怀里的人已经回复平稳呼吸，这家伙倒是好，也不顾射了别人一手，爽完了倒头就睡，可这副不谙世事的睡颜就是教人怎么都生不起气来。  
“chokozai。”泽在睡着的家伙耳边轻声说。  
“这种事情，不能随便拜托其他人哦。只能是我，只能是我，只能是我。”

说出口后，泽忽然回神，那些延迟许久的负罪感一下全部涌上来。  
……我在干什么啊。  
如果那个白西装男人是个将天使囚禁成笼中鸟的丑恶凡人。那并非想帮鸟儿冲破牢笼，只想抢夺来笼子钥匙的自己，做的事情可能跟白西装并无差别。  
泽盯着卧室的天花板，忽然庆幸他作为凡人的邪念并没有传入熟睡天使的耳朵里——

“はい。アップデートしました。”  
“！？！？”

泽抱着难以平复的心情和难以平复的生理反应陷入失眠。  
而沉睡的天使只翻了个身，眼睛闭得紧紧的，好像刚才只是一句错觉似的梦话。


End file.
